Reborn Warrior
by StarBlazer Luvs Sweets12
Summary: A girl has been given a second chance to live-as a Cybertronian. Now she must help the Autobots win the war without falling victim to insanity./FIRST STORY/
1. Chapter 1

He couldn't believe what he just saw. He just couldn't. His daughter has just jumped off the roof of a 7-story building to her death, realizing that she had done many evil sins. Her last words to him were "Forgive me daddy…" Those words were replaying in his mind while he was staring at her lifeless body in horror, until he decided to go take a closer look at her injuries. He saw a huge wound on the back of her head where she had the most impact, there was blood gushing from the injury. When he looked at her face, she had a gentle smile, almost seeming like an angel. Even though she had killed herself, she was still smiling. He felt tears roll down his face, holding his daughter close. "Why Mikami why?"He sobbed.

'What am I doing here, I thought I would go to the bad place' Mikami's soul thought wandering the gates of Heaven. After a few minutes she saw a huge robot walking towards her. Mikami backed away from the robot, but it gently said, "Come, child, I mean no harm to you". She cautiously walked up to the robot. The robot put his hand down and let her climb on. "I am Primus, I know how your life was before you died. That life was not your intended destiny."Mikami looked at him with slightly wide eyes."S-so...that wasn't what I was intended for? The only thing I could do was create chaos and stuff." Primus shook his head "Because you have not lived up to your potential, I will allow you to live again...in the form of a robot. She looked down at her feet, not knowing what he exactly meant. "Do you see this Cybertronian here?" he asked, turning his optics to a smaller 'Cybertronian', Mikami nodded "This is the form you will be born into, at some points I will assist you through your subconscious. Do not fail me, and neither your faction" With that the smaller Cybertronian floated towards her, reformatting her human looks to robotic. Within minutes, everything went black.

"Optimus the sparkling's waking up." She heard a voice say. Optics onlined and systems revved to life, scanning her surroundings. The first thing she saw was a pink and white female, followed by a red and blue male. 'Are they my parents?' she asked Primus, who replied 'Yes child, the female is named Elita-1 and the male is Optimus Prime 'She looked at them and chirped happily |Is he a leader or something?' Mikami asked him mentally while attempting to grab Elita's digit. 'Correct. He is the leader of the Autobots, which is your faction. They fight against the Decepticons.' By the sound of it, they don't seem nice.' She thought, now clinging to her mother's hand. 'I guess I'm safe, nothing's happening so I'm good. 'She thought, but that happy thought came to an abrupt end as there was a loud 'BOOM'."Elita go to the back rooms make sure she's well hidden" Optimus said before running out of the Med bay with 20 other mechs running towards the direction he was going. As told, Elita ran quickly to one of the back rooms and hid Mikami behind an old energon dispenser. Her hand was replaced with a blaster as she kept close to her sparkling, ready to fight and protect her first-born. After a few minutes there was a loud explosion not far from their location.

* * *

First Chapter :D hope you guys like it! I have already wrote the story up to chapter 6...pretty smart idea since i could post this probably tomorrow or please review i have worked hard on this :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Starblazer and Painshadow

Starscream was trying to keep the Autobots away from Soundwave and his trine, who were taking loads of energon. He struggled protecting his Sparkhold, which was carrying a Seekerling by the name of Painshadow. His attempts to protect his first Sparkling were currently failing. Some of the tougher Autobots began to charge at him, and he began to weaken slowly. When he felt like he was gonna go down, he felt an odd power boost to his attacks. **'Do you need help Opiluk?'** he heard a tiny voice say in the back of his processor. Starscream was a bit startled by the tiny voice but ignored it continuing to battle. **'I know you're struggling to protect me, so I decided to assist you. Thank me later with an energon goodie you'll gain at least some respect for Megatron.' **The voice said before fading off and not speaking for the next while. After some short time, Soundwave motioned to retreat having now taken enough energon to last for 5 months. When all the Decepticons left, Starscream pulled out a small energon treat and took Painshadow out of his Sparkhold giving her the treat. Painshadow ate it happily wriggling her winglets and purring a bit, enjoying giving orders to her own Opiluk.

Starblazer was very happy to have gone out of hiding with her Danni. The loud booming noises scared her and she calmed down after they stopped. Elita carried her out of the room back into the Med bay, her Danni's optics darting around the room for Opi. He came into the room carrying a mech by the arms that was dripping some energon by his arm. Starblazer's head shot up when she noticed the mech, and gave a sad chirp outstretching her small arms towards the injured mech. Optimus noticed his Sparkling's gesture of concern and brought the mech to a medical berth that was near Starblazer. Once the mech was on the berth, Starblazer struggled out of Elita's arms and swiftly landed on the berth. She crawled to the injured mech and looked at him optics clouding in sadness, then put her small servo on his leg frowning a bit. After a klik she brightened up and climbed onto his lap giving the mech a big, warm hug grinning happily making the mech smile a bit. '**I am not going to let Primus down. My goal is to make everyone around me happy and never sad, so from this moment on I will grow to a warrior and battle for this faction's sake.' **Starblazer thought keeping her promise upon her very young Spark.

Here's chp. 2! :D i had problems on posting this on the 1st chapter ^^' but i'll try very hard on updating i promise :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: What's Energon?

"Starblazer it's feeding time!" Elita said picking up an awakening little sparkling. She rocked the small sparkling to get Starblazer wide awake, though the tiny femme blinked her optics slowly mewing protest. "Wake up sleepy c'mon now," Elita cooed gently rubbing at the small wing stubs on the sparkling's back. '**I don't want to wake up Danni!' **Starblazer stated in thoughts. She opened her optics wide to see a cube of blue liquid sitting still on a counter. '**Uh… Primus what's that thing?' **'**That child, is energon.'** Primus responded to her conscious '**Energon? What's it for, fuel or what?' **Starblazer asked blankly. '**Similar to that. It's their fuel and blood.' **Once Primus mentioned the word 'blood', Starblazer cringed and squeaked in pure disgust getting away from the cube filled with liquid. **'Just give it a try, it's not bad child. Go ahead.' **Starblazer looked at the cube blankly, and then looked at Elita. Her Danni could tell that she wanted her first taste of energon, so she went and got the cube. Once the energon was in her reach, Starblazer began lapping the blue liquid up like a cyber-pup. She only finished half of the cube and had the blue liquid all over her silver faceplates, making her giggle happily. '**Wow this is really good! I shouldn't have doubted you Primus!' **Starblazer thought wiping the remains of energon off her silver cheek plates and stuffing her small servo in her mouth. It was pretty obvious that she wanted another cube of energon; her engine purring could be heard throughout the room. She stretched her short little arms towards another cube halfway full, opening her mouth a little every few kliks and tightening her servos. "That's all you get for now sweetspark," Elita said carrying the frowning sparkling to her small playpen. "Sides and Sunny are coming to play with you." She added. Starblazer nodded in response and crawled to a blanket and pillow, which served as her hiding spot. **::****Elita I got the twins with me, open the door?****:: **Chromia her sister while struggling in keeping the twins in her arms without losing one of them. Elita put in the code for the door to slide open, letting Chromia walk in. "They're such a handful for sparklings," Starblazer heard her sigh, though the tiny femme didn't pay much attention. Instead she sat the straightest she could to see the two mechlings. "Blaze isn't much to worry about; I thought she'd be like these two." Elita said taking Sunstreaker to the playpen. "I thought they'd be like Starblazer, not at all like this. I have to separate them from Ironhide most of the time." Chromia said taking Sideswipe off his pedes and carrying him to his brother. The three sparklings played for a good 2 joors before it was time for the twins and their caretaker to go back to their quarters.

That's chapter 3..pretty much. ^^' Lousy end i know but at least i got it finished. I've got a story in mind but it's for a character that will come up later in this story,it's kind of a yaoi type (and AutobotXDecepticon) do you guys like the idea? yes, no? put your opinion in the reviews please :) (that sounded stupid BTW)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Why Am I With Dad? And where's Mom?

Text Info:

'…'= Thoughts

'…'_= Sub—Conscious_

(…) = Only things a sparkling can say

Starblazer shifted in her sleep, dark words swimming around in her processor. _'Kill them all kid, do it. Your dad would be proud, wouldn't he? Just ignore everything around you—or have them all at your service.' _ She woke up startled, sweat beading her faceplates. 'I'm supposed to be good this time, I shouldn't change sides or I screw up this life! Plus I heard of this Megatron guy—He'd seriously beat the hell out of me.' She sighed softly and rested her head back onto the berth completely oblivious to the fact that both her creators weren't in the room. 'Just go back to sleep, it's probably 2 AM or something..."

X*X*X*X*X*X*X

"Who's watching Prime's sparkling?" "I haven't seen Elita; I just saw the sparkling sleeping on her berth like nothing had happened. She wasn't crying or anything so someone must've at least fed her right when she woke up." "If that's the case, she might've gone to get more low-grade or something." 'There's someone here? …There's light too.' Blue little optics flashed online only to get the attention of a mech and a femme; one is black and white, seeming to have the form of a police car. The other was teal and tinged with neon green, though Starblazer wasn't able to see if she had a specific vehicle mode. '…Hi.' Starblazer tried to squeak out of her vocalizer. It disappointed her that she still couldn't say a single word that was actually understandable. "I'm taking her to Prime. The sparkling isn't going to stay unattended." The mech said before picking Starblazer up and walking out with the femme following. "Don't you think he'd be busy? I mean, I don't want to keep him from work. Maybe I could care for her while Elita is out." "Yes but if she's nearby her Opiluk then she wouldn't be in stress later. But you could stay in Prime's office and care for her Tealstripe." 'Tealstripe, huh? What's this guy's name then?' Starblazer thought. "Wait I didn't mean my idea like that! I'll be even more of a distraction to Optimus if I'm there. The sparkling's enough, but not me too!" Tealstripe panicked taking Starblazer from him (she was slapping his faceplates continuously) "You suggested in having that responsibility, didn't you?" "Well yes but-"Tealstripe got cut off by him "Then it's what you have to do." "Yes Prowl." She sighed tapping Starblazer's helm gently. 'So she's Tealstripe, he's Prowl. I'll keep that in mind.' She thought trying to grab at the femme's back wheels. ::** Optimus Elita isn't with Starblazer. I've got the sparkling here so u can watch her while her Danni's on her way back…and I brought a femme to help with the sparkling:: :**:** I thought I said I wasn't going to be in this!: **Tealstripe in both Optimus and Prowl's comm. links, her tone didn't seem as much angry though her expression barely gave away any anger. ::** Let both of them in the rooms unlocked:: **Optimus back. The doors slid open letting in Prowl and a disappointed Tealstripe, though the sparkling she was holding was the complete opposite. Starblazer was chirping and squeaking in happiness, she even nearly fell out of Tealstripe's grip twice. 'Dude this woman's a complete biotch and this guy would make me sick in a freaking day!' Starblazer thought hoping that when she's able to talk she could just tell him what she thought about the two Cybertronians. Tealstripe dumped Starblazer into Optimus' arms just slightly seeming pretty regretful about her asked job at the moment. "Just take her I'll be in the corner." She muttered sitting quietly in a corner that was a bit crowded with datapads. "She didn't want to help though she came up with the idea." Prowl said before walking out as if he didn't want anything to do with that anymore. "I'm staying in this corner for the remainder of the time." Tealstripe said pouting. She barely noticed Optimus put Starblazer down and had her crawl to her, but a squeak gave way to it. "Hi squirt." (Chirp) "…I wonder when you'll finally say your first word" 'You have no idea woman.' Starblazer thought stubbornly. "So you don't know where Elita's been?" Optimus asked while he was checking on some reports and battle strategies. "Um no, when I went to check on her and the sparkling only Starblazer was there. She was just sleeping and I guess when I was talking to Prowl I accidently woke her up." Tealstripe replied in a slightly calm voice. 'I just saw Elita say she was going to get more of that sweet blue stuff. She's been gone for some while.' That thought pretty much had many interpretations for Starblazer. She could've got lost; maybe someone attacked her—or she's dead. No, that can't even be it. If she was willing to protect her own sparkling then obviously she'd be able to protect herself with no trouble. Easy as that, but if it wasn't that then why the hell is it taking so long for her to come back with that stupid blue stuff? "Maybe I could go to the energon chambers. We all want to make sure she's okay right?" Tealstripe suggested 'Oh god this chick's trying to get out of this again.' "Maybe we should. You don't seem bothered with going to check are you-" "I WOULD DEFINETLY WANT TO GO I CAN RUN AND CHECK RIGHT NOW IF YOU WANT OPTIMUS." Tealstripe stressed it out clearly. "I'll keep Starblazer here then." Optimus said, though before he finished Tealstripe was out the door. "FREEDOM! Oh wait I got to go see Elita."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: She's Dead? And it's alive but Dead at the Same Time?

"Nearly there, I just hope Elita's not hurt…or dead…or kidnapped…or anything else but fine." Tealstripe murmured nearing the Energon Chambers. As she got closer and closer, trails of energon were dotting the hallway. 'Hope it's not _her _energon that's dripping.' She thought, transforming back to her normal self and followed the trail of energon. Considering her usual behavior, she looked at the trail of energon and didn't look up to notice a femme until the trail ended to her. "Oh Primus! Wait you're not Elita." Tealstripe said, but shrugged and went to help the femme. "Hi. Can you see me? You're losing quite a lot of energon." 'I'm not helping at all.' Tealstripe slightly felt like shrouding away, she was fairly good in terms of ranks but sometimes her processor would work like a youngling that simply had no common sense. She examined the femme over to see where she was bleeding from and found a gaping hole in her back. Quickly she sealed the hole to stop the energon from pooling out, though Tealstripe could tell the femme would soon be dying. She heard her engine rumbling and sputtering until there was a small whisper "I'm…Carrying…a sparkling." "Is it still developing?" Tealstripe asked, sliding her servo in the femme's Spark chamber looking for a little frame to grasp. Tealstripe's digits brushed against what felt like a cheek plate, which in turn shifted and followed her hand. "Just take him out…" The femme silently begged, energon dripping from her Spark chamber. Tealstripe guided the small sparkling out of his mother until most of his body rested on Tealstripe's servo. By then the mother was slowly off lining. "What name do you want for him?" Tealstripe asked "Night…storm..." The sparkling's mother said before completely off lining. Tealstripe looked down at the sparkling now named Nightstorm; the sparkling had fallen into recharge at the same time his mother offlined. :: Tealstripe, where are you? I was in the energon chambers since I ran out of low- grade for Starblazer. :: ~ Elita One ::I'm in the hallways headed there…can you come quick?:: ~ Tealstripe


End file.
